Mike Wazowski
Michael "Mike" Wazowski is the deuteragonist of Monsters, Inc., and the main protagonist of Monsters University. He is Sulley's former rival and best friend. Bio Mike is Sulley's scare assistant on the Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor. The two are also best friends, as well as roommates. He has a lot of friends at work, but there are some who do not like him, such as Roz who constantly is pressuring him about giving her his paperwork. He is in a relationship with Celia, who calls him "Googley Bear." In Monsters, Inc., Mike is Sulley's best friend and working partner at Monsters, Inc.. He is supporting Sulley about being the number one scarer, and both are enemies with Randall. He is also Celia's boyfriend and seems to be watched at by Roz who awaits for his paperwork. While at Harryhausen's for Celia's birthday, Sulley appeared out of nowhere to tell Mike that he had lead a human girl into the monster world. Putting her into a Monsters, Inc. gym bag, Sulley tried to show him, but the human girl got out of the bag and wreaked havoc all over the restaurant. The two secretly took her out before the CDA found her and disinfected the entire restaurant. At their apartment, Mike tries to create a plan to put her back where she belongs, back in the human world. When Mr. Waternoose reveals himself to be the one who ordered Randall to kidnap Boo he throws Sulley and Mike into the frozen wasteland, a rift forms between them after Mike gets angry at Sulley for listening to Mr. Waternoose instead of him. When they learn that Waternoose is in on a scam of draining children of screams with Randall and Fungus' assistance, Sulley tricks Mr. Waternoose into confessing his plan while Mike records the confession and smugly replays it to watching CDA agents. Immediately, the CDA turn on Mr. Waternoose and arrest him. Once Boo is back in her room, Mike rebuilds her door that the CDA destroyed so Sulley will be happy again. Sometime after the film, Mike's low-budget company play Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me that he has starred in, written, directed, and produced comes in front of the audiences. In Mike's New Car, Mike has brought a new six-wheel drive car, and wants to show it to Sulley. When they both get in the car, Sulley accidentally ruins the brand-new car and injures Mike, who then throws him out. In the end, Mike speeds off and wrecks the car completely. Mike reappeared in the prequel Monsters University. He is smaller and wears a retainer. In the trailer, we follow him on his way to Monsters University, where he gets off his bus there, then gets an ID, room key, and finds Sulley to be another scaring major and so, they are introduced. He attends the school to achieve his dream of being an expert scarer. When he discovers Sulley will be his roommate, they do not get along well and their constant arguing gets them thrown out of their scaring class and must work together with a team of friends to get them back in. Mike's lifelong dream is to become a scarer at Monsters, Inc.—and he is sure he knows just how to do it. Ever since he was a young monster, Mike has had his eye on Monsters University, home of the world's top Scare Program. Now a freshman and hopeful Scare student, he is well versed in the rich history, theory and technique required to reach his goal and the little green one-eyed monster has more confidence, enthusiasm, determination and heart than all of his classmates combined. But unexpected roadblocks derail Mike’s plans and he’s forced to team up with a group of misfit monsters and an unlikely ally to give it the old college try and pull off the biggest coup in the University’s history. Mike Wazowski is first seen as an elementary student attending Ms. Graves' class visiting Monsters, Inc. as part of a field trip. During the field trip, Mike accidentally walks past a safety line, but is pulled back by a monster named Frightening Frank McCay, who attends Monsters University. Because of this, Mike wanted to work at Monsters, Inc. as a scarer and attend Monsters University to learn how to scare humans. On the first day at college Mike's roommate is revealed to be Randall Boggs (his and Sulley's eventual archenemy) who has a hard time camouflaging himself with his glasses on. While attending SCARE 101 at Professor Knight's class Mike runs into a student named James P. Sullivan, who despite his frightening appearance acted like anything but a scarer. Dean Hardscrabble, the school's headmistress and a famous Scarer then flies into Prof. Knight's classroom and tells all of the students that they all had to complete a final exam to enter the Scaring Program and if they fail then they will have to leave the university forever. Unfortunately for Mike, Sulley never does any of his homework and even goofs off by doing rowdy activities such as hanging out with Roar Omega Roar and stealing Archie the Scare Pig (rival school Fear Tech's mascot). Finally, the two monsters get into an argument causing them both to be caught by Hardscrabble and then kicked out of the school. Mike and Sulley then realize that the only way to get back in is to participate in the university's Scare Games by teaming up with a fraternity made up of rejected monsters called Oozma Kappa composing of Don Carlton, Terri and Terry, Art, and Squishy. Mike then becomes Oozma Kappa's coach on the day of the Scare Games, and during the competition the fraternity easily beats all of the other participating fraternities and sororities in every game until finally Oozma Kappa is pitted against ROR during a scaring competition. Oozma Kappa wins the Games, only to realize that they cheated since Sulley secretly adjusted Mike's setting of their scare simulator to easy since Mike cannot scare. Mike, facing the fact that Hardscrabble was right about him not being scary and being forced to leave Monsters University forever, decides to go into the human world where he tries to scare several little girls in a cabin in a forest campsite to test his frightfulness but the girls all laugh at him no matter how hard he tries. And to make matters worse, Mike's appearance in the forest preserve caught the attention of several policemen in the process since the girls called the cops for thinking Mike is a bear. Sulley then tries to save Mike by entering the door leading to the cabin, but on the way back, they find out that Hardscrabble had shut off the door's power, trapping them outside with the police after them. Mike and Sulley work the situation out, and Sulley lets out his loudest roar ever, scaring off all of the cops in the process. This produces enough energy to allow the two monsters back into the university, and the door explodes just as the two return into their world. Mike and Sulley are then permanently expelled from the university as the rest of OK enter the scaring program, but as the two leave the school behind for the last time, Hardscrabble flies out to tell them that they have surprised her by making the front page of a newspaper. She then tries to give them both a second chance in life by having them both work at Monsters, Inc., much to their delight. The two monsters then first start working in the factory's mail room and gradually start working their way up the corporate ladder until finally being promoted to scarers. Personality Mike and Sulley argue and/or fight sometimes; however, it is usually Sulley who annoys Mike first. He is funny, smart, brave, but can sometimes fail to see the obvious in a situation. While he can sometimes be smart, he is often times not. He's also a very caring and dedicated friend. Description Mike has light green skin and two small horns on his head. He only has one eye, which is large and takes up most of his face. He wears a retainer. His body is a spherical shape. His thin arms and legs are attached to either side of his torso. Appearances Films * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University TV Series * Monsters at Work (upcoming) Shorts * Mike's New Car * Party Central Video Games * * Monsters, Inc.: The Video Game * Monsters, Inc. Scream Team * Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena * Disney Universe (as a costume) * Monsters, Inc. Run * Disney Infinity * Kingdom Hearts 3 Comics * Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory Trivia * In an early animation test, Mike was considered to have no arms and would have picked things up with his feet. * As revealed in a cut-scene, Mike was originally Randall's assistant. * Mike is renamed "Bob Razowski" in the French dub. * Mike has a brief cameo, swimming past in scuba gear during the credits of Finding Nemo, returning the favor, so to speak, after there is a Nemo cameo near the end of Monsters, Inc. The "gear" he is wearing was what he wore to "protect" himself from Boo in Monsters, Inc. ** Also, in the PC CD-ROM game of Finding Nemo, Mike appears when you click on the sand, outside of the Shark's home. * Mike appears in the end credits of Cars as a small car. This car version of him also appears shortly in Tokyo Mater with Sulley when Mater drives through a building. * He also starred in Tomorrowland's attraction, Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor, with Roz. * A topper of Mike can be seen in WALL-E. * In the original pitch of Monsters, Inc., Mike did not appear in the movie. * Mike also wears contact lenses. * Whenever Mike Wazowski is shown on public media, such as a Monsters, Inc. commercial or a magazine cover, his face is actually always covered up by the text on said media (such as the Monsters, Inc. "M eyeball" logo in the commercial and a bar code on the magazine cover). Also the DVD (and possibly the upcoming Blu-ray disc) for the film appears to take this even further by having the DVD artwork and the hole in the middle of the DVD used to secure it into place once inside the DVD player both positioned in a way so that the hole is actually placed over Mike's face! In Monsters University, Mike's ID card has his head out of view. * In Monsters University, Mike is 17, meaning that in Monsters, Inc., he is about 27. * As pointed out by Dean Hardscrabble, Mike Wazowski can never become a scarer, so in the original film he ultimately becomes a comedian instead. * Mike's personality is similar to Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck It Ralph. ''They are both funny, brave and sarcastic and they both dream about something that people think they can never achieve ; Mike dreams of being a scarer, but he is small and unthreatening and Vanellope dreams of racing even though she is a glitch. Quotes * "How do I become a scarer?" * "I'm officially a college student!" * "I've waited for this moment all of my life. I'm gonna be a scarer!" * "Would you listen to this! Blame it on the little guy! How original! He must've read the schedule wrong with his ONE EYE!" * "Hey! Good morning, Monstropolis. It's now five after the hour of 6:00 A.M. in the big monster city. Temperature's a balmy 65 degrees - which is good news for you reptiles - and it looks like it's going to be a perfect day to maybe, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in, or simply... work out that flab that's hanging over the bed!" * "l... I just got us into a little place called, um, Harryhausen's." * "Not for Googley Bear." * "Chalooby. Baby!" * "You're the boss. You're the boss. You're the big hairy boss." * "That's it. I'm out of ideas. We're closed." * "Well, then you find some place for it to sleep WHILE I THINK OF A PLAN?" * "Roz, my tender, oozing blossom, you're looking fabulous today. Is that a new haircut? Tell me it's a new haircut. It's got to be a new haircut. New makeup? You had a lift? You had a tuck? You had something? Something has been inserted in in you that makes you look..." * "Sulley, you're not supposed to name it. Once you name it, you start getting attached to it. Now put that thing back where it came from, or so help me!" * "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me!" * "If it was an inside job, I'd put my money on Waxford." * "Hello!" * "Why couldn't we get banished here?" * "Let's watch my favorite part again... shall we?" * "Yeah, it's, uh, 'Bring an Obscure Relative to Work Day.' * ''That's three words,Sulley.Six Wheel Drive! * "You know I always wanted a pet THAT COULD KILL ME!!" * "I miss my old car." Gallery MikeWazowski1.jpg MikeWazowski2.jpg MikeWazowski3.jpg MikeWazowski4.jpg MikeWazowski5.jpg MikeWazowski6.jpg MikeWazowski7.jpg MikeWazowski8.jpg MikeWazowski9.jpg MikeWazowski10.jpg MikeWazowski11.jpg MikeWazowski12.jpg MikeWazowski13.jpg MikeWazowski14.jpg MikeWazowski15.jpg S445 63pub.pub16.143.jpg Mike_Sulley.jpg Mike_Sulley_Boo_(Mary).jpg Mike_Sulley_Boo_(Mary)_002.jpg Mi-Image-Mike-Sulley-Walk.jpg Mike_Sulley_003.jpg Mike and Celia Mae 002.jpg Mi-mike-sulley-greet.jpg Mike and Sulley 003.jpg Mike, Sulley, and other Monsters.jpg Mike and Sulley 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, and Randall.jpg Mike and Celia Mae.jpg Mike and Sulley.jpg Mike Wazowski 017.jpg Monsters 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, Henry Waternoose, and The CDA.jpg Mike, Sulley, Boo (Mary), and Randall.jpg Sulley 004.jpg MikeWazowski3 Monsters Inc.jpg Mhac.png File:Earlymike.jpg Mike_Wazowski2.jpg Mwah.png Msd.png Mike-Snowman-Christmas.jpg File:Mike MU Comp.jpg|Younger Mike from Monsters University as compared to his older self in Monsters, Inc. Monsters University.jpg|One incarnation the production team thought of for young Mike. D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-01.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-02.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-08.jpeg|Monsters University Clay Model D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-12.jpeg|Comparison of eyes and horns between Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-13.jpeg|Mike's horns D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-14.jpeg|Mike showing off his retainer D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-20.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art with Sulley Monstersuniversity 2.jpg Monsters-University-Mike-Sleeping.jpg mike's-id.png|Mike's ID S045a 24epub.pub16.177.jpg monsters-inc2-208489.jpg ya.png|Baby Mike Gaming-disney-infinity-monsters-inc-1.jpg|Mike in Disney Infinity Disney Infinity Figure Mike Wazowski.jpg|Mike's figure in Disney Infinity Postertranslate.jpg Exclusive-meet-the-class-of-monsters-university-128728-a-1361296268-1000-1294.jpg|Mike as he appears in Monsters University wall-e-mike-wazowski-monsters-inc.jpg|Mike's cameo (as a topper) in ''WALL•E nemomike.jpg|Mike's cameo in Finding Nemo S111a 8cs-sel16-137.jpg S345 46acs-sel16-175.jpg|Mike trying to beat Sulley in the Scare Games S005 121acs-sel16-245.jpg|Mike as a preschooler Tumblr OKs-practice.jpg|Mike training his team S165 60ccs-sel16-189.jpg|Mike impressing Professor Knight Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h51m43s128.png zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h25m46s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h40m29s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h49m11s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h53m03s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h54m02s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h54m45s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h58m33s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-16h07m26s7.png Mike_Wazowski_and_Sulley.jpg Mike_Wazowski_and_Sulley_002.jpg Mike_Wazowski_and_Sulley_003.jpg Mike_Wazowski_and_Sulley_004.jpg Mike_Wazowski_and_Sulley_005.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h09m23s88.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h14m57s18.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h17m29s80.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h17m41s216.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h17m58s94.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h18m13s19.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h18m21s92.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h18m36s229.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h21m45s3.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h22m32s28.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h27m18s87.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h32m02s104.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h34m53s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h53m04s192.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h54m59s68.png|Mike's MU hat burnt to a crisp vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h57m07s56.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-22h43m07s60.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h09m33s74.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h12m58s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h09m10s115.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h11m13s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-08-13h26m47s166.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h13m23s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h40m13s105.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h58m58s66.png|Mike accidentally sprays his eye with a Spray Cleaner vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h59m08s170.png|Mike screams in Pain after accidentally sprays his Eye vlcsnap-2013-10-12-00h01m35s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h16m01s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h16m40s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h27m50s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h32m56s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h26m40s136.png mikew.jpeg Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.50.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.59.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.04.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.03.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.00.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.00.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.57.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.56.39 PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-09-11h43m37s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-09-11h44m10s76.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.56.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.52.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.59.32 PM.png 01 Mike and Sulley Rookie Card.jpg Mr.water.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h21m20s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h31m13s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h21m28s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h09m31s160.png MonstersIncposter.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-14h37m51s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h00m27s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-11h39m09s11.png Merchandise Gallery 7409055360361.jpeg 6373041441142.jpeg 1259055501707.jpeg 1261047441728.jpeg 6372041441144.jpeg 1261047441762.jpeg 1263047440009.jpeg 6172047621166.jpeg 6386055051139.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Scare Assistants Category:Laugh Assistants Category:Students Category:Oozma Kappa Category:Comedy Characters Category:Laugh Collectors Category:Video Games Characters Category:Children Category:Both Movie Characters Category:Monsters, Inc. Employees Category:Mike's New Car Characters Category:Party Central Characters Category:Cyclops Category:Balls Category:Males